Ghostbusters Wiki talk:Ghostbusting Equipment 101
This is the Discussion Page on the Ghostbusting Equipment 101. This page is to take suggestions for equipment currently believed to be missing on Ghostbusters Wiki. Terms from Ghostbusters film Novel List of terms used in Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular Novel. I feel the website New Journey Ghost Research: Researching Tools (peges) is a decent source to build from. The "Ready to Believe you" and "Library Investigation" use normal paranormal research devices. *Battery Grid Analyzers/brought up when we first see Ray with exciting news of the Library case *Valence Meter/brought up when we first see Ray with exciting news of the Library case *Heavy Duty Tape Recorder/ Used in GB1 in Library by Ray and later shown with Peter on "We're Ready to Believe You" Ad... This is for Audio. *Camcorder This was confused with the Heavy Duty Tape Recorder. It oddly seems to have been avoided at GBFans and other sites, and the novelization and the movie script didn't address it. *Plasmatometer/Unknown and most likely not in movie but Ray hands it over to Peter on the Library steps coming in the building *Aurascope/Right after they find the Symmetrical Stacking books Egon uses this. Seems to be a device that was not used in movie. *Pocket Computer/Right after they ran out of the Library, this is the device Egon is using to compute. Note that many of these terms are for items already addressed or are listed as something else. Article made as PC-4 Calculator Terms/Items from Ghostbusters film "Before they went into business" ''Working very closely with research above, we have to contend with factors that the Novel isn't the bible of the film, nor was all the Equipment the ghostbusters wearing actually accounted for in Scripts. *Egon **Stethoscope **PC-4 Calculator **P.K.E. Meter **Plastic Petri Dish *Ray From his right to his left **Heavy Duty Tape Recorder (he lugs it on his right shoulder) **Small Camera #1 (small black device ... maybe a camera container... was not shown in use) **Small Camera #2 (small camera that is black with silver trim, it was used by ray to photograph the Library ghost) Small Camera #2 is a Nikon SLR FM2 Camera (Nikon Single-lens reflex FM2) **Camcorder (Large device Ray has in his left hand most of the time, and that Egon uses to get video of Library ghost) **Small Camera/or Light (in left pocket, was not shown in use) *Peter (Has nothing) Terms from Ghostbusters II Novel List of terms used in Ghostbusters II: Novel. Electromagnetic Device/They act as '''Tripod Ghost Traps'. Used in the glass store. Adding anything you see missing Please Leave the item name/what you see, and then say where it seen. ---- *Camcorder / Used in GB1 in Library and later shown with Peter on "We're Ready to Believe You" Ad / Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) *Ecto-Ichi from The Real Ghostbusters "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters". Since it was both Ground and Air, I'd guess Other. Mrmichaelt 06:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC)